Dear, Mum
by thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: Hunith receives a message from her missing son, delivered by a falcon gifted by Arthur, the newly crowned king of Camelot. "...I'm with child. It seems like a joke but I'm not pulling a prank, mum."


**Author's Note: **Another Merlin story from me again. Well, I hope for you readers you would enjoy reading this story.

Again, this story is **not beta'ed**. So thus, I ask for a beta who can put up with a writer who disappears for some odd years. hahaha... In other words, I need a patient beta who doesn't immediately thinks I'm dead. :D

For my readers, I would like to inform you that I **adore **mpreg so expect some of it in coming stories.

I'm putting this up as a **one-shot** but I may or may not continue this. I'm on the fence about it, really. =^_^=

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin tv series... It's owned by BBC. If I did then the Arthur/Merlin pairing wouldn't just be a bromance but a canon romance. :DD

**Warnings: **Mpreg with a hint of angst and up coming drama... (If I'm not lazy about it.) :DD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Dear, Mum"<p>

It was night time when Hunith received a missive from her son, Merlin. It was quite chilly but the messenger of the missive seems unaffected by it. Everyone in Ealdor made no sign that they heard the flapping noise made from the messenger, perhaps, because everyone was quite tired from collecting foods and supplies for the coming winter in their wee village. Currently, her son did not reside in Camelot anymore for reasons she was not privy of. Only given a say that from a boy name, Gilli, a few months back that his son was safe but no longer wished to stay in Camelot which was an odd thing because ever since the succession of her son's former master to the throne and the ban of magic lifted from Camelot, she was sure that her son would live a happy life there but it seem she had assumed wrong.

The missive, oddly enough, was brought by an enchanted looking falcon. Strips of silver found on some of its feather but consisted mostly of black and brown color on its feathers. Its eyes were golden and held some sort of wisdom in it. It was quite large than your average falcon but she knew it was from her son because of the neckerchief she handmade for her son was on the falcon's neck. Well, that and her son told her in one of his many sent letters, he was gifted this particular falcon by the now king of Camelot himself. The bird chirped at her then flew towards a tree near her home. Seemingly enough to rest though the bird of prey watched with unblinking eyes towards her.

She closed the window of her little abode quickly as to not let the cold air in then sat near the fire place as the fire she had made gave her enough warmth for her to bear the coming cold night. She observed the plain looking envelope which held her son's message for her.

She opened the envelope with a small cutting knife then took out a letter definitely in her son's writing. Despite, it having improved a bit, she would know her son's handwriting on whatever surface he would write on. Hunith chuckled softly at the memory of her little Merlin attempting to write at a young age of 5.

Her reminiscing stopped as soon as she opened the letter from her only precious son.

"_Dear mum,_

_ A lot has happened as of late. Both good and bad… Well, more of the bad than good it would seem but the good thing that has happen to me has much higher value though. So there isn't much to worry about… Well, in my perspective that is. Those who currently know of my condition cuddle me and fret too much. It's a bit overbearing though I know they only mean well which brings me to the part where I tell what's really happening to your one and only son instead of the rubbish that has been spreading and festering in the realms of Albion._

_ Mum, I don't know if you'll love me still or be disgusted for what's happening to me but I'm with child. It seems like a joke but I'm not pulling a prank, mum. I'm currently in my 5__th__ month and Alice, a magical healer, says that the child and I are doing just fine. I really can't say where I am in this letter because this letter might be intercepted. It is no lie that the Once and Future King is looking for me. The reason as to why… I will tell you in person, mum. I've already said too much._

_ Exchanging letters, as of now, is quite dangerous. So I ask you now, mum, if you would leave Ealdor, just for your only son. I fear that Arthur would do everything in his kingly powers to find me. He'll use any of the sources he now has to locate me… Both mortal and magical options ready to be wielded by the kingly prat himself. And I'm scared that he will hurt you in the process of finding me. So please, mum, if you still love me as your son then just go to Archimedes, the one who sent the letter and hold my neckerchief, and think of the time as you made this with all your love and when you gave this to me. If you still love me as you son that is._

_From,_

_Your precious bundle"_

Hunith was quite surprised. Though not much has been said it was quite obvious that something transpired between the new king of Albion and her Merlin though it would seem that it was the arrogant child's fault. She knew because if it were Merlin's fault, the quarrel would have not gone to such extent. The young Pendragon knew of Merlin's magic before his succession to the throne and did not even bat an eyelash about it; this was also stated in one of the many letters from her darling boy. So the question would be what that arrogant boy had done to make Merlin hide away from everyone. Or perhaps it was Merlin's fault, gods forbid. Hunith sighed. Perhaps she should wait for the answers to her questions when she sees her son.

Hunith went to gather her things she either deemed necessary or sentimental like the blanket Merlin used as a babe. _'Perhaps the little one will be as fussy as Merlin when he was born… or perhaps more like Arthur… Whatever that boy was like when he was still a babe.' _She folded the tattered brown blanket in her rucksack. She took a thick worn shawl over her shoulders. She closed by pulling a string then put on her shoulder. She put down the fire she had made to give warmth to her home.

She looked at her home one last time then closed the door as she went outside towards the waiting falcon perched on the tree near her home in the near wintry night. "Hello there." Hunith softly said. In response, the falcon gave a slight bow then chirped. The raven haired woman chuckled then touched neckerchief she made for her son.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. :D<p>

I'm hoping for some suggestions or reviews on how you want me to continue this. I might message you if I like it enough or maybe I won't. It all depends.

For the sequel of **An Odd Conversation**, I'm nearly finish with it so, please, be patient about it. I'm a college student in her last year; and I've got lots of requirements to be mending about. Hope you guys can understand. :)

So I'm hoping for reviews again. For any thoughts, critiques or praise that I merited on this story.

Thanks again. :)


End file.
